WWE Underground 2: The Hostile Takeover
by J Hizzle
Summary: After one of the bloodiest underground wars the city of New York had ever experienced, the three rival gangs must put aside years of bad blood to unite against an invading force from across the turnpike which threatens to put all of them out of business.
1. Reintroduction

(A/N) Hey people! This is my first fic in a long while as I have been way busy. This is also my first wrestling fic in an even longer while. I had said previously in the prequel to this that I had retired from wrestling fics because I had stopped watching wrestling altogether. However because of a certain someone's return to the WWE (Chris Jericho), I have renewed my interest in wrestling and in writing about wrestling. Thus I have decided to write a sequel to my story "WWE Underground". This story will take place roughly three years after the events in WWE Underground and the basic background information is this. John Cena, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton are the heads of three rival gangs who years ago, were involved in one of the most brutal underworld wars the city of New York had ever seen. After gallons of blood had been shed and many lives lost, the three bosses decided to call a truce and come to an agreement. Each of them would control a portion of New York City, and they would run their respective businesses in the confines of their allocated areas. Under no circumstances were they to conduct business outside of their area. That was the agreement. That was the deal. This arrangement served them well for a number of years and there were no problems or conflicts between the three gangs. Until one day, when everything was thrown on its head…

P.S. I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Mr. McMahon. Also all the clubs in this story are fictional. They are figments of my crazed imagination and any resemblence in name or description to any locations in real life are purely coincidental. I believe iIve covered all my bases. If i haven't please tell me...don't sue. Cheers :)

* * *

Introduction: After one of the bloodiest underground wars the city of New York had ever experienced, the leaders of the three rival gangs called a truce. They would run their businesses strictly within the confines of their respective areas. They stayed out of each others ways for a while, but when a new force from New Jersey threatens to take over the entire city, the three men must put aside the bad blood between them and unite against the overwhelming force of the men from across the Turnpike.

* * *

The scene had been the same for the past year. Up at two in the afternoon. Straight to the Millennium club, his main club and back at home at three in the morning. After a tough two years in which the cops were cracking down on underground illegal activity, business was returning to full swing and the crowds in his club were larger than ever. The downside of this of course was the he was turning into a workaholic, and this was pointed out to him at every opportunity by his girlfriend Kelly. At this very moment, Chris was in his office with his head in his hands, trying to work out the profits and deductions for the month. The music was pumping loudly and the bass was sending vibrations through the walls. There was a knock on the door which Chris could barely hear, and the door swung open.

"Hey Chris!" came the voice from the doorway. Chris looked up to see his close friend and second in command Adam "Edge" Copeland.

"What's with the music? You trying to break eardrums out there?"

"What? You think it's too loud?"

"No shit it's too loud! I can't even hear myself think." Chris snapped.

"They like it loud Chris. But if you want me to turn it down I will." Edge said. He looked at his boss and friend. He could tell Chris was stressed. "You alright dude?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to work out these fucking reports." Chris threw the profit reports on the table in frustration.

"Maybe you should take a break. Go home to your girl. You can work them out tomorrow it's no big deal." Edge suggested.

"What…go home and listen to Kelly nag at me. Why do you think I only ever leave this hell hole after hours. So that she's already asleep when I get home."

Adam couldn't tell if Chris was joking around or being serious. He gave him a smile in any case. "Ok man. Well I'm heading off so I just thought I would let you know. I've got the two Hardy boys taking care of the floor so they can lock up. Take care of yourself alright?"

"Yeah. You too." Chris said, waving his friend off.

The door shut and the sound was muffled slightly. He considered taking Edge's advice and going home seeing as there was no way he was going to get through those reports tonight. It was 11pm and his girlfriend Kelly would probably be home from her bartending gig. He might even get some sex out of her but that was highly doubtful. She would probably nag throughout the whole thing anyway, turning even the greatest of pleasures into a grind. But he was ultimately wasting his time here so he packed his things and headed off home.

* * *

At John's club, the 8th Wonder, things were also very busy. But John posed a cool, calm and collected figure, lounging on his couch in his office with a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other. With him were his two deputies, Rey Mysterio and Phil "CM Punk" Brooks. Both men came to him under quite different circumstances. Rey was with him from the very beginning. When John was a young, wet behind the ears upstart during the infamous New York underground wars, Rey was by his side the whole time. Phil came to John later on as a young fighter looking to give his life some direction. John provided that direction for him and ever since then he has flourished. He started out as a lowly foot soldier for Cena's gang but rose in ranks at lightning speed and soon enough he was John's deputy. The qualities which John admired in Phil were his determination and discipline. He managed to stay the straight road, even with all the temptation that comes along with being a deputy in one of the biggest gangs in New York City.

"Guys, I would like to propose a toast" John said with a big smile on his face. He raised his glass in the air, as did his two deputies. "After years of having the police watch over every move and every dollar we make, they've finally realised that we are just your normal, average, everyday, 'law abiding' citizens. Anyway, they've either ran out of money or ran out of donuts cause word on the street is they've finally called off their investigation. We are in the clear boys!"

"Hear hear!" Phil called out.

"I'll toast to that" Rey added.

The three men took sips of their drinks and enjoyed the moment.

"So what's the plan? You got any big deals lined up?" Phil enquired. It was always business with Phil.

"Not yet. I haven't called any of my contacts in a while because I thought we might have been bugged. But I've got someone coming in on Friday to do a sweep of the place and once he gives us the green light, it will be all systems go baby." John replied. He downed the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the coffee table. "Well, it's getting late and I should be getting back home."

"Late? It's only 10! Torrie has got you whipped my friend." Rey joked.

"Haha screw you. I'm going home because I want to go home not because I have to alright? Nobody is the boss of John Cena but John Cena."

"Ok whatever househusband." Rey continued mockingly.

John threw on his coat and turned his back on Rey and Punk. He gave Rey the finger over his shoulder in retaliation. "Make sure you guys lock up on your way out." He gave one last parting instruction and he was out.

* * *

With two beautiful, scantily clad girls on his lap, feeding him strawberries and wine, Randy Orton struggled to think of how his life could get any better.

"Ladies…ladies. There is plenty of Orton to go around. There's no need to fight ladies."

"Oh Randy. You're so funny." the blonde giggled rather airily.

The three of them continued to laugh and snuggle until they were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"What?" Randy called out irritably.

The door swung open and in walked Ken Kennedy, one of his top fighters. "Randy. Can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah what? I'm kinda busy here."

"A private word."

Randy let out a sigh of frustration. "Ok ok time to go girls. Go on get out of here. Take your clothes and go. Come on hurry up I haven't got all day." Randy sat up straight and flattened out his suit shirt and tie. After the two girls had left the office and closed the door behind them, Kennedy sat down opposite Randy.

"Randy. I've just heard a rumour from a reliable source that there are signs of movement from Vincent McMahon over in Jersey."

Upon hearing this, Randy sat up straight. He was all ears now. "Movement? What do you mean movement?"

"Apparently, they are looking to make a move over here in New York." Kennedy replied.

"How sure are you?"

"My guy…he's never been wrong before."

"Damn it!" Randy yelled out. "Just when the cops ease off and the business starts to pick up, this shit happens..." He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. Kennedy could see his bosses brain ticking over. Options were being processed at rapid rate in his head. Silence descended on the room as Randy continued to think. Eventually, in a defeated tone, he let out ominous words which made Kennedy nervous for the first time in a long tim. "This is bad. This is very fucking bad."

(A/N) Wow that was very hard to write. Took me forever and it was just really hard. I apologize for the lack of quality...its going to take me a while to get back into the game. Also, I wrote the first installment a long time ago so the characters I had as good guys and the characters I had as bad guys matched real life back then for the most part. However, now some people have turned and they might be like they are on TV in this story. The most glaringly obvious example is Edge. He was a goody when i started the story but he's turned bad since then. I guess what I'm trying to say is you will need to use your imaginative powers to imagine him as an all round good guy, even though he's bad to the bone on TV (I still love him tho).


	2. Family Matters

(A/N) Hey people. Thanks for the reviews so far as always. I really enjoy reading what you guys think of my story and your support keeps me keeping on with this story. And as it was with the first instalment, my stories are never fixed. I always write my stories as I go along and so they are subject to influence by you guys. So if you have any suggestions of characters or plot points, don't hesitate to tell me through a message or a review. I will take all suggestions into consideration.

All characters portrayed in this story belong to the WWE and to themselves. The only exceptions so far being Chris' brother and mother. They are figures of my imagination and are not intended to represent Chris' real life relatives. On with the story.

* * *

Chris woke up to the sound of running water in the shower. He opened his eyes slowly, but shut them almost instantly as someone had drawn the curtains and the light burned his corneas. He his eyes a rub, then opening them again, he chanced a peek at the clock on the bedside table. 8:32 am.

"What the hell…" Chris muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes again but it was no use. He was already up. The sound of water stopped as Chris rolled over and let his feet hang off the edge of the bed. The door to the bathroom opened and out walked his girlfriend Barbie Blank wrapped in two towels, one around her body and one around her hair. She insisted he call her Kelly though, citing the dislike of her name as the reason. The shapely blonde walked over to the closet without even acknowledging Chris. It was no secret their relationship was growing stale.

"Is that my towel you got wrapped around your head?" Chris enquired offhandedly, not really caring what the answer was.

"Yeah. So?" Came the reply.

Jericho realised he had made a big mistake and gotten himself into an argument that he really didn't want to be having at 8:30 in the morning. He tried to diffuse the situation. "No nothing. Just wondering"

"Then why did you ask if it was nothing?"

"I was just wondering. That's all."

"Oh sure. Just wondering." Her voice was dripping with sniping sarcasm. "You are full of shit. If you have something to say to me just say it."

At this point Jericho knew there was nothing he could say to get out of it so he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "Look, I just think you could have used a different towel that's all. Cause now when I go to shower, my towel is going to be all wet but it's no big deal."

At this point, Kelly had turned around to face Chris. She had taken the towel off her head and had it in her hand. "You can just get a fresh towel can't you?" The level of her voice was rising steadily. "I don't know why you are making such a big deal about this!!" She was pretty much screaming now.

"I'm making a big deal out of it? Can you even hear yourself?" Chris was on his feet now. He turned his back on his fuming girlfriend and began walking to the bathroom.

Kelly threw the soppy towel at Jericho's back. "Here! Have your stupid towel! You fucking asshole!"

Chris shut the bathroom door before she could throw anything else at him. "Why god? What did I do to deserve this?" Chris remonstrated.

* * *

Having had a shower and eaten his breakfast, Chris found himself with a distinct lack of things to do. His girlfriend was out shopping and he was sitting on the couch watching trashy daytime T.V. He was usually never up this early, and normally he would go straight to the office after waking up but it was too early for that. Although it was quite chilly outside, the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so Chris decided to visit a place he hadn't been in a few months. He grabbed his coat and keys and left the house.

* * *

The cold air was biting at his exposed face. The wind was blowing his hair every which way. But Jericho couldn't care less. His attention and his focus were solely on the two tombstones which stuck up from the hard soil in the cemetery where his mother and his brother lay, both casualties of the underground wars a few years ago. He hadn't had a chance to visit them in a while so he was making up for lost time, standing out there in the cold. The stones were getting kinda dirty and mouldy and he made a note to bring a bucket and scrub the next time he came. The grass was getting long so he would have a talk with the groundsman after he was done. He would also bring some flowers next time.

"Sorry I haven't come to see you guys in a while." Chris said to his two loved ones. He had no shame talking to their stones. "Work has been keeping me busy, and things aren't going too well at home. It just seems like me and Kelly are fighting all the time. You would have liked her though Rick." He smiled at his older brother's tombstone. "Not too much going on up in there." Chris joked pointing to his head. "Just the way you like it huh?" A vibration in his pocket brought Chris back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chris, it's me." Adam's voice came through from the other side of the line.

"Hey Edge."

"Sorry to wake you but I need to talk to you."

"No you didn't wake me, I'm up. What's going on? Is everything ok?"

Chris asked. He could tell his friend was nervous about something.

"I kinda need to talk to you in person. Where are you? Are you at home? I'll come over."

"No I'm not at home. Look, I'll meet you in the office. I'm on my way now."

"Ok. See you there in 10."

Chris hung up the phone. He put the thing back in his pocket and folded his arms.

"Well…I gotta go. Business, you know how it is. I guess I'll see you guys later." Chris glanced one last time at the names on the two tombstones. 'Lisa Caroline Thompson' and 'Richard Taylor Jericho'. Jeez he missed them.

* * *

When Jericho got to his empty club, Edge was already there waiting for him. The two men went into Jericho's office so they could talk freely without fear of cleaning staff walking in on them.

"Now Chris, I want you to hear me out before you say anything ok?" Chris had barely settled himself down in his chair before Edge had made his nervous sounding request.

"Yeah alright." Chris replied warily. Something was up that was making Edge edgy.

"One of Randy's guys approached me on the way out of the club last night. Told me something very intriguing."

"Randy Orton? He better not be trying to move in on us."

"No no. It's nothing like that. Have you heard of a man named Vincent McMahon?" Edge asked.

"Yeah. Vince McMahon. He runs the underground business in New Jersey right?"

"Yeah. The guy pretty much owns Jersey. Anyway, Randy's guy came up to me last night, and told me that Vince McMahon is looking to move in on New York. Now at first I didn't believe him. I didn't even know who this guy telling me all this was. But later that night, I got a phone call from one of my contacts over in Jersey. He says it's true. The McMahon gang is on the way over."

Chris sat silent in his chair, processing what Adam had just told him. If what Adam had just told him was true, he would have a major problem on his hands. It's been said that the McMahon gang is more powerful than the New Jersey State Police. It's been said that they control all the underworld dealings going in and out of New Jersey. Because Chris was one of three gangs operating in New York, the power between the trio is split. But the McMahon gang has sole power. Chris was about to make his reply but Edge beat him to the punch.

"There's more."

"More?"

"Randy Orton wants to meet with us."

"Meet with us?" Chris repeated.

"Yeah. Tonight at 11pm at his club, 'RKO'."

* * *

(A/N) Hmmm…well I thought that was better than the first chapter, which was just brutal to write. This one seemed to flow out a little easier. But in any case it's not my opinion that counts…it's yours, so review and tell me what you thought. Peace.


	3. Pulled Back In

(A/N) Hey guys. Just thought i wiould take care of some housekeeping here. I overlooked a continuity issue in the first two chapters, forgetting that i had John Cena retire and from the business at the end of the first installment. This chapter takes care of that and explains how he gets back in. Thanks guys for all the reviews so far and keep em coming.

When John got back home, the lights in his house were off.

"They must be asleep already." He said to himself.

He opened the door and stepped inside without making a sound. He shut the door behind him slowly and made his way into the kitchen. Even though it was dark, he knew his way around the house. He flicked on the lights and a smile broke out on his face as he saw a plate with mash potatoes and steak with gravy sitting on the bench top.

"I have got the best wife ever." He thought to himself.

As he sat down to eat he began to reminisce and he realise just how true that statement was. Many years ago, John had been framed for the murder of Rick Jericho, the brother of his then rival Chris, and he lost Torrie to Hunter for a while. That time had been the lowest point in his life. Throughout it all he never blamed Torrie for anything, not even for breaking up with him. Although he didn't kill Rick, he was there when it happened and he had put Rick in a compromising position. He couldn't tell Torrie the whole story so she rightfully assumed he was guilty. His heart felt like it would shatter during those months when he didn't have her by his side. The incomparable lows were made worth the while when he won Torrie's heart back. He felt like he was alive again. Following the end of the underground wars, Torrie convinced his to sell his entire business and to follow the straight and unwinding road. He felt like it was the least he could do for her, and also, the birth of his first child Matthew required him to be home more often. John and Torrie got married soon after and for a while, he didn't mind his new laid back lifestyle, but sure enough, he began to go crazy with boredom. As Matthew grew older and became easier to handle, John found himself with loads of free time which he couldn't kill. He decided to get back into the business. Selling all the properties he had acquired with the money from his previous clubs, he bought his clubs back and began to work his way back into the life he had left behind, with one condition. Convincing Torrie wasn't easy but he eventually struck a deal with her. He would run the business from behind closed doors, never participating in prize fights which he had dominated before, or any other kind of fights for that matter. He would only take care of the administrative side of things leaving the other aspects of the business to his two deputies. Basically, he would cook up the money making schemes and his two deputies would execute the schemes. He became the brains of the business. He didn't mind this to his surprise. With Matthew now in his life, he couldn't afford to take unnecessary risks, which would result in his son growing up fatherless. He now had something to do with his time and Torrie was just happy she didn't have to worry about John being in any type of danger every time he left for work.

After finishing his meal John made his way up to the bedroom. Torrie was already in bed, her golden hair glowing in the dark. He undressed and nimbly slipped into bed without waking her. Her shallow breathing echoed in his ears. He had heard before than many men are reluctant to get married because they are scared of being stuck with the same woman for the rest of their lives. John thought he would be the luckiest man alive if he was stuck with this woman for the rest of his life.

* * *

The next day, when John woke up, Torrie had already left for lunch with her girlfriends. He figured she would be out for the rest of the day, gossiping, shopping and generally doing other girl stuff. His son Matthew was at Kindergarten so he had the whole house to himself. He took advantage of this opportunity by lazing around on his couch doing absolutely nothing but watch crappy daytime T.V. and eat junk food.

"This blows." He said out loud to himself. This was what his life would have been like every single day if he hadn't gotten back into the business and for that he was thankful. He was especially thankful to Torrie who let him get back in. As he continued to watch and curse the T.V. at the same time, his mobile phone rang. He reached over to the coffee table to pick it up. It was Rey.

"Hey Rey Rey."

"Hey John. Did I wake you?" Rey asked offhandedly.

"Wake me? No. I mean it's like 2 in the afternoon Rey. What the hell? Why would I still be asleep?"

"Ok chill. Hey I need to talk to you."

John could sense the urgency in Rey's voice. He quit joking around. "What's up Rey? Everything good?"

"Yeah everything's good…for now. Just come in to the club A.S.A.P."

"Ok. I'm on my way." John said as he hung up the phone. He grabbed his coat and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Rey was pacing around in John's office. Cena had just arrived and was seated, waiting anxiously for the news which couldn't be relayed over the phone. Phil also sat in the office, waiting for Rey to spill the beans.

"Randy wants to meet with us." Rey led off out of no where.

"Why?" John questioned.

Rey stopped his pacing. He looked at John, then at Phil, then back at John.

"Vince McMahon is making a move over here in New York."

At first John didn't know what this meant. Ok so Vince was making a move, what did this mean? What did 'making a move mean'? Was Vince coming to challenge Chris, Randy or John or all of them? All these questions where whirling around in John's head. He slowly began to realise the gravity of the situation.

"When and where do we meet Orton?" John asked suddenly.

"Club RKO. Tonight 11pm." Rey replied.

This was not what John wanted. He didn't want to be pulled back in this far. But he had no choice. If Vince McMahon really is on his way, he would have to do whatever it takes to keep his business from being run over, even if that meant starting an all out war…again.

(A/N) sorry for the short chapter guys. I sorta just needed to clear up that loophole before i got into the beefy stuff, which comes up next. What's gonna happen at the meeting? Will things be said which will be regretted? Stay tuned to find out haha.


	4. The Alliance

(A/N) Hey guys. Sorry for the looooooong delay. School is just never ending. Just when I thought I was done when I graduated… uni comes along and rapes me in the ass… Plus I've been working on a script so unfortunately delays like this might be occurring quite often. I will try my hardest to get lots done during my holidays so please bear with me. Anyway enough of the ranting… on with the story.

Just a quick recap. Upon hearing of an impeding invasion by Vince Mcmahon and his gang from New Jersey, Randy Orton has called an emergency meeting with the heads of the other two gangs.

* * *

Club RKO was jam packed as per usual. Drop dead gorgeous girls dancing with strapping rich young men. Champagne flowing freely at the bar, music blasting through huge loudspeakers in every corner of the club. Yet inside Randy Orton's office, silence hung thick in the air. Tension was high but no one was willing to break the ice. Randy sat behind his desk with his deputy Kennedy standing beside him. On the other side of the desk, sitting next to each other, were the leader of the other two gangs, John and Chris. Jericho decided to take it upon himself to get the conversation going.

"I haven't got all day Randy. Get on with it."

"I'm sure both of you already know the reason I've called you guys here." Randy began.

"Why don't you tell us Orton and stop wasting my time." John cut in.

Deciding that beating around the bush was not going to fly with the two men, Randy decided to get down to business.

"I'm sure both of you have heard murmurs about Vince McMahon and his plans to pay us a visit." Randy paused to see if he could read anything from his two rivals.

"Ok… say we have. So what?" Chris questioned.

"Now I don't know about you guys, but I have a feeling he's not coming here for a holiday. I have a feeling it's going to be a less than friendly visit." Randy said.

"So what has that got to do with me? Why do we need to be meeting up together to discuss this. The way I see it, we can all just take care of our own business the way we've been doing it for the past 3 years." John retorted.

"Look John, just drop the tough guy act ok. You and I both know that Vince McMahon has the power and resources to take us all out. No bullshit. Now I'm not saying we have to like it and this is by no means a long term deal, but we have got to band together or Vince will wipe us out of existence one by one." Randy had a stern look on his face. The gravity of the situation was not lost in his voice.

"So what. You're saying we need to team up?" Chris asked sceptically.

"Yes. That's what I'm saying."

"How do I know I can trust either of you?" Chris questioned, looking more at John when he said this, still not being able to fully get over the events of the past.

"You don't know. And neither do I okay." Randy said. "But personally, I don't want to be run out of this city by that thug Vince McMahon. Because that is what's going to happen if we don't team up. So the way I see it, we'll be able to trust each other because none of us have a choice."

Silence descended on the room once more as John and Chris pondered the reality in Randy's words. The bass from the club sent a monotonous beat through the office.

"Okay. So say we do join forces. What's the plan from there?" John asked.

"Well there will have to be communication between the three of us." Randy explained. "We'll need to combine our resources. Stake out Vince's hideout while he's in town. Follow him and any of his major players. And when shit hits the fan, we are gonna have to work together to send the bastard back where he came from."

Silence again. John was trying, but couldn't think of any other options. The cold hard truth was that Randy was right. Individually, they didn't stand a chance against Vince. Together they might be able to put up a fight. Chris was thinking on the same wavelength too.

"Okay I'm in."

Randy nodded at Chris and turned his attention to John. Chris did the same, trying to read his expression but he was giving away nothing. John's face was as blank as ever as he gave his answer.

"Me too."

* * *

John and Chris had both left Randy's office as had most of the people in the club. The cleaning crew were starting their duties for the night and Randy finally had some time to think. He sat back in his chair with a glass of scotch on the rocks. He took a sip of his drink and winced as the fluid trickled down his throat, warming up his body and leaving a burning sensation on the inside. Kennedy sat opposite him, leaning forward with his arms on the desk.

"You still need me boss?" Kennedy asked. He got no reply as Randy seemed lost with his thoughts.

"Boss." Kennedy said a little louder, causing Orton to snap back to reality.

"What?" Randy asked a little annoyed.

"What are you thinking about?" Kennedy enquired.

"Nothing."

"You really going to go through with this whole alliance thing?"

"I don't know yet. We'll see."

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter. The next few will be longer as Vince McMahon and his crew make their first appearance in the story soon. Stay tuned to fins out what happens next!!


	5. Minds In Sync

(A/N) Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. Reading them really helps to keep me motivated, and I appreciate every one of them. To Zadok, loved your review. Glad you enjoyed the first instalment and really appreciated your suggestions. First things first, I hadn't intended on writing a sequel after finishing the first one so there are a lot of loose ends and little intricacies which hadn't sort of carried over to this one simply cause I had forgotten about them. You picked up on some of them and at the risk of cheapening the story, I will briefly explain them for you. The minor characters that you mentioned probably won't be making appearances in this one, and if they do, they will only be really really minor. This is so I can incorporate new characters to freshen up the story. So we'll just say that Eddie retired after recovering from the stabbing, to spend time with his family and Chris Benoit, is still working for Jericho.

Also, to you request regarding Lita, I had always intended to have her in this story as she was and still is one of my favourite Divas and I pray everyday for her return to the WWE lol. But yeah she'll be in the story, you'll just have to wait and see to what capacity.

* * *

"So?" Edge asked as soon as Chris walked into his office. He was out of his seat as if he had been waiting in that chair for the past 2 hours.

"So what?"

"So what did Randy have to say?"

Chris made his way over to his chair behind his desk. A bottle of half finished whisky sat on his desk but he decided against it as he felt he was going to need a clear head for the night. There was a lot of information to be processed.

"Randy basically confirmed what you told me earlier." Chris finally said.

"The Vince McMahon thing? Is that it?" Adam asked a little deflated.

"No that's not it." Chris had an uncertain look on his face. Every time he replayed Randy's proposition in his mind, it sounded more and more far fetched. The three of them had been embroiled in one of the bloodiest gang wars in New York's long history and now they were supposed to team up? "Randy wants us to team up to take Vince out."

Edge sat back down again. His face was hard to read. He didn't seem too shocked, like he sort of expected it.

"And what did you say?" Adam asked.

"I said yes."

"And when you said yes… did you mean it?"

"I'm not sure yet… I'm not sure."

* * *

When Chris got home, his mind was still buzzing. His girlfriend Kelly had said something but it flew right over Chris' head.

"Chris! Did you get the milk like I asked you to?" She repeated louder this time, forcing Chris to snap out of his deep thinking.

"Oh… sorry babe. I forgot." Chris could hear her mumbling something which sounded like "typical" and "unreliable", but he couldn't care less. Milk was the last thing on his mind at this point in time. He undressed, washed up and crawled into bed, where Kelly was already sleeping. Minutes turned into hours and Chris was still wide awake. He turned to look at the clock, and it read 3:30am. There was too much on his mind to even think about sleeping so he got out of bed and made his way to the living room couch. Planting himself in the couch, he just sat there with his thoughts.

"What would Rick do?" He asked himself. His brother had always been the one to give him advice, guiding Chris along the way. While his mother had always lauded Chris for being the smarter one, the fact was Rick was more street smart than Chris. Book smarts meant nothing in the business Chris was in, so he found himself always learning from his older brother, about the way business was conducted and about how people acted and reacted to certain situations. But now Rick was gone and it was up to Chris to make the right decisions. Because a wrong decision could spell the end of the business his brother had given his life for and handed down to him.

* * *

Thoughts, ideas and schemes were running through John's head as he drove home. His mind was ticking over double time, and for good reason. The meeting that he had just come out of with the other two heads of the two gangs had been one of the most bizarre and surreal meetings he had ever experienced. Whilst he knew Randy was a lying, conniving son of a bitch, after all, he did learn from the best, Triple H, John also knew that there was truth to Randy's words. However, it wasn't only Randy he had to think about. The looks that Chris gave him were not lost on John. He saw the fire in Chris' eyes. Although they had buried the hatchet all those years ago, this impending invasion had brought the two men crashing back together and John could see Chris was still hurting. Would he be able to trust either of them? John pulled into his drive way. The living room light was still on which told him Torrie, against John's recommendation, had waited up for him. He locked his car and made his way to the door. Inserting the key into the key hole, he opened the door and stepped inside his house. Torrie was standing in the hallway, a look of pure excitement on her face. It was as if she had leapt out of her seat as soon as she heard John arriving home.

"Babe… I told you not to wait up for me." He said as approached her. She could barely contain her smile and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Torrie? What's wrong?" He asked.

"John… I'm pregnant."

* * *

(A/N) Ahhh… the good ol pregnancy bombshell to end the chapter. Sorry it was another short one but I just had to end it on that note. Don't worry though. I'm already halfway through the next chapter and it should be up pretty soon so stay tuned.


	6. Estimated Time Of Arrival

(A/N) Hey guys. Thanks once again for the reviews and keep them coming. Just a short one from me this time. We pick up where we left off last time, with Torrie dropping the baby bombshell on John. Enjoy.

* * *

"You're what?" John asked. He didn't know why he asked because he had heard her loud and clear.

"I'm pregnant Johnny babe! We are going to have another baby!" Torrie shrieked in reply.

A large grin emerged from John's craggy face as he bounded over to his wife and scooped her up in his arms. She yelled out loud as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"When did you find out?" John asked, still holding on tightly to Torrie.

"Today. I had sort of suspected for a while but I didn't want to tell you until I was for sure. I went to the clinic today and now I'm for sure!"

"Oh babe… I can't believe we are having another baby!" He yelled.

It was as if all of his problems and the dilemmas he had been pondering on the way home had disappeared. Washed away by the pure joy that engulfed him now. He put her back down on the ground and engaged her in another passionate kiss. We wished this feeling would last forever. He was a realist though and he knew that it wouldn't.

* * *

Randy had gathered his main men into his office to discuss battle plans and tactics. The news from across the turnpike was that Vince had already gathered his forces and they were beginning to mobilize. Like any good general, Randy had to come up with a plan of attack. His ever reliable deputy, Ken Kennedy was standing beside him. In front of him were Montel Vontavious Porter, John Morrison and Mike Mizanin. The three men in front of him had proven to be adept fighters and valuable members of his gang.

"Okay guys. I don't know how much you have heard, but I'm about to tell you everything so you don't get your stories mixed up." Randy started. All three men were attentive as was always the case when Randy spoke. If nothing, Randy commanded respect, and that's what he got. "Vince McMahon is coming with an army that could kick the shit out of 300 spartans. With the personnel and the resources that he's got, we don't stand a damn chance and that is the gods honest truth." He paused for a second to study his fighters. They all kept cool figures, none of them showing an ounce of fear or anxiety.

"But as always, I've got a plan. We are going to join forces with John and Chris to push Vince back."

"Are you sure they can be trusted boss?" Morrison piped in.

"You just let me worry about that ok? All you guys need to worry about is being accommodating to our allies. For now, if you see John or Chris or anyone from their gang in our club, you leave them be. Got it?" Randy looked at his fighters. They all nodded in obedience. "Okay, good. You guys can leave now." Randy dismissed them. Morrison, Miz and Montel all left the office without saying a word.

"You want me to go too?" Kennedy asked.

"No. You stay."

Kennedy shut the door and made his way back over to sit opposite Randy. Randy leaned forward to speak to Kennedy, as if telling him a secret.

"You and me are going to pay a visit to an old friend."

"We going to take someone out?" Kennedy asked, a little confused.

"No stupid. We are going to do some recruiting."

"Who are we recruiting?"

"Dave Batista."

* * *

"You can see there, the baby is starting to take shape." The doctor said as she pointed to the monitor. "You can see the head and the spine taking shape… and if you look really close, you can see the arms and legs beginning to form."

John squeezed Torrie's hand in excitement. "How long until we can see the you know what." John asked.

"Oh you are still a few months away from finding out the sex of the baby." The doctor replied.

"Why don't we wait until the baby is born to find out this time John?" Torrie suggested.

"Why wait? I want to know now!" John replied with a big grin on his face.

"I know… but it'll make it all the more exciting when we eventually do find out."

"I don't know… we'll talk about it." John replied.

"Yes, I'll let you two talk for a while. I'm just going to go check on another patient and I'll be back with you in ten minutes." The doctor said as she left the room.

Torrie put her shirt back down and sat up straight. John leant down to give her a kiss.

"You really want to wait?" He asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah I do."

"What are we going to do about names then? He or she will spend the first few hours of their life without a name."

"Well we can decide on a girls name and a boys name. It's not that big a deal." She replied.

John remained silent for a while, just looking at his beautiful wife. He didn't really care that much anymore. He would be able to wait until the birth to find out whether to buy another baseball glove or a barbie doll.

"Oh, before I forget, I got a call from my old friend Amy, she asked if she could stay with us for a while." Torrie said.

"Amy… Amy…" John tried to recall but couldn't.

"Amy Dumas. My college roommate."

"Oh yeah! Amy. Is she coming to visit?"

"Sort of. She just got divorced. She said she needed some time off just to figure some stuff out. Is that cool?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't be a problem." John answered.

"Okay great. Plus she can help out around the house when I get all fat because I know you won't." Torrie teased.

"Oh whatever." John pinched Torrie on the cheek, and in retaliation, she gave him a gentle punch on the chest. The two love birds started giggling and playing around when the doctor came back into the room.

"I see you two have worked things out."

John nodded and grinned. "Yup. We are going to wait."

"That's great." The doctor replied with a smile. "Why don't you two come out to the reception desk and we'll book you in for your next appointment."

* * *

Vince McMahon sat back in his seat. "Slow down. We aren't in a hurry. We are ahead of schedule in fact." He said to John Bradshaw Layfield, who was sitting next to him driving Vince's Rolls Royce Phantom across the Jersey Turnpike in the dead of night. In the back seat was Vince's other deputy, Kane. Two other cars followed behind Vince's Phantom, completing an imposing convoy of cars packed with vicious, violent fighters. There were very few other cars but Vince didn't want to attract too much attention. Getting picked up for speeding would have done just that so he instructed JBL to go under the limit. Randy, Chris and Cena weren't expecting him this soon, this was in part due to Vince's brilliant planning. The element of surprise was crucial in the takeover so he purposely leaked the information of his impending invasion, but gave the impression that he was still weeks away from making his move, when in actual fact the wheels had already been set into motion and he was already making his moves. New York would be his before anyone knew what had hit them.

* * *

(A/N) So we get our first look at Vince and his gang. Already they are looking to be a formidable force. Will John, Chris and Randy be able to hold on to what's theirs? Tune in to find out!!


End file.
